


Lust

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Cat on Heat, Crack Relationships, Daydreaming, Erotic thoughts, F/M, Horny, Rubbing, Wetting, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Minerva catches a glimpse of Vernon in all his glory, she begins to dream of all she would love to do with his body.





	Lust

Minerva had been staring at a group of ants who were breaking down a piece of bread on the grass. She had been outside the Dursley's home for about two hours, and time seemed to be passing by slower than usual. Her only form of entertainment was watching other animals, and occasionally taking a peek through the window curtains.  
The night would have been much calmer if Minerva wasn't in heat. When a witch transforms into their animagus form while they have their menstrual cycle, the animal will also be experiencing it. That is, if the species of animal can be in heat. A cat can definitely be in it, as Minerva was now going through. She kept backing her butt against the side of the house as the urge to mate overtook her. The horniness of a cat was stronger than that of a human, and Minerva hated it. The first time she had experienced being in heat as a cat, her uncontrolled howls attracted several male cats. They all tried to mate with her, but she had managed to hide and go back into her human form. 

Now, she had a little more self control with the howls, but the urge to mate was still there.  
Getting bored of staring at the ants, Minerva turned to face the house, looking in through a crack in the curtains. It was now around one in the morning, and the stars and the moon were hidden by the cloudy night sky. Minerva had to crane her neck a bit to see inside. 

There was a light still on inside the house. Minerva jumped onto the roof to get a better view of it, since it was coming from the Dursley's bedroom upstairs. What she saw next caused her to arch her back in excitement.  
Mr. Dursley was standing by the door, wearing just a towel. His hair was dripping wet, and he still had little droplets of water on his arms and chest. Mr. Dursley was not a fit man, not even a little, but at that moment, Minerva thought that he was the sexiest man alive. She started to lightly purr, rubbing her face on the windowsill.  
Just as her purrs were getting louder, she caught herself, and tried to snap out of it.  
“What are you thinking! This is a married man. You can't be peeking in, it's an invasion of privacy!” she thought to herself while trying to control her emotions. She only managed a few minutes of staring out at the street until she couldn't take it anymore and looked back inside the bedroom.  
Vernon Dursley was now sitting down on the bed while his wife, Petunia, brushed his hair. After she was finished, Vernon stood up, causing the towel that was wrapped around his waist to fall down. 

The sight that greeted Minerva was like a slap to the face. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when the gigantic size of Vernon’s meat hung out for the world to see. It was the thickest pork sword she had ever laid eyes on. Her tail stood all the way up, her butt sticking out for the other cats to see. The thing was, that Minerva didn't want a cat. She wanted the juicy salami of one Vernon Dursley. She knew it was ridiculous. One, he was married. And two, she was in her cat form! That would be wrong in so many levels. She would never condone bestiality.  
Minerva only had her thoughts to comfort her in that moment. The image of Vernon slapping his purple headed soldier in and out of her was making Minerva hornier than ever. She was purring, slobber starting to drip out of her mouth and onto the roof.  
She closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild...  
Vernon slowly stroking her fur. His big, juicy, fingers reaching just the base of her tail, rubbing that spot while she purred and slobbered like a maniac. She imagined rubbing her face on Vernon’s belly, marking him as hers. Minerva’s thoughts then wandered into different territory. She wondered if Vernon would take her if she transformed into her human form while he was stroking her fur. She would be naked, her butt still sticking out as her body adjusted itself back into a human. Minerva wondered if Vernon would grab her, and passionately kiss her while touching her all over. She knew his huge salami would fill her with so much pleasure.

A sudden grunt made Minerva open her eyes. Vernon was staring right at her, an irritable expression on his face.  
“Psst! Get out of here, you stupid cat!”  
Minerva blinked, hurt by Vernon’s tone of voice.  
“Petunia, dear, can you pass me the spray bottle?”  
Minerva shook her head, and climbed down the roof at the mention of a bottle. She was already wet, she didn't need her fur to get sprayed by Vernon. Unless, of course, it was being sprayed with his man seed. She would gratefully welcome that.  
Vernon’s meat popsicle was still on Minerva’s mind as she sat against the side wall. She kept imagining herself rubbing all over his chest and belly. She was just reaching his love muscle when Minerva’s body started to shake, and then spray something on the wall, where her butt was just leaning against. Her release caused her to relax. She laid on the grass as her tail slowly swayed side to side. Purring in contempt, Minerva drifted off. Her sleep was filled with dreams involving a very naked Vernon Dursley. 

Minerva woke up a few hours later, her fur near the back seemed to be damp. She then remembered the steamy dreams she had, and she drifted back to sleep, hoping to continue dreaming about the most beautiful muggle, Vernon Dursley.


End file.
